


Joyeux Noel

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas, Dubious Consent, Français | French, French Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: At a Christmas party, Tsukiyama begins to instruct Kaneki in French, but he begins teaching the little ghoul other lessons…





	Joyeux Noel

Title: Joyeux Noel

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Characters: Kaneki Ken, Tsukiyama Shuu, Yomo

Words: 882

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: At a Christmas party, Tsukiyama begins to instruct Kaneki in French, but he begins teaching the little ghoul other lessons… Tsukiyama x Kaneki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Kaneki had waited long enough. They both had. Quite long enough. He knew that Shuu would get bored and and get ideas, sooner rather than later, and he had no idea what those ideas would entail. Kaneki didn't really want to find out either seeing as this was Tsukiyama. Any ideas could most likely get rather...messy.

Idly, while trying to be patient, Kaneki tapped his fingertips on the table. He couldn't help it, but all the same, Kaneki hoped wouldn't take notice of the gesture.

Soon, Kaneki found himself in the shoes of a student as Tsukiyama instructed him in French. Kaneki was apprehensive about this, but he played it off with a grin. It couldn't be that hard after all. At least not as hard as passing off as a human was.

_Had life always been this draining?_

"Je m'appelle Shuu! Try it."

Kaneki was always an obedient one. He also noticed Tsukiyama was leaning ever closer to him.

"Uh, je m'appelle Kaneki?" Kaneki's tongue felt awkward.

"There, see? you're getting it. Just work on the accent, eh, sil vous plait?"

Kaneki nodded awkwardly. It was all he could do.

"Now, in France, they say Joyeux Noel. Try saying it."

Kaneki hardly expected to ever be in France, so he couldn't help but wonder what the point of this lesson was. But, he couldn't afford to anger the gourmand.

"Joyeux Noel."

Still, Kaneki couldn't help but feel vaguely impressed that some ghouls could speak another language. In terms of class and intelligence, he surmised that Tsukiyama's breeding was no different a person of his stature from proper human society. It gave Kaneki hope that perhaps humans and ghouls could be similar in certain respects. Fleeting respects, but some circumstances all the same.

"Magnifique!" Tsukiyama clapped his hands together in approval. "You're a quick learner. An eager study. Here, let me reward you."

Apparently, Kaneki was the eternal student. It had been instilled in him after all. By everyone.

All at once, Kaneki realized that Tsukiyama was close. Almost too close. Without warning, leaned in, grasped his cheeks, and kissed him. Kaneki froze. In shock, he let Tsukiyama do as he would. Kaneki didn't quite know how to respond.

"That was...adequate. Now, how about a French kiss? It has more emotion and more...technique. You have to use a bit of finesse. Follow my lead."

Kaneki's heartbeat was beginning to escalate as Tsukiyama grazed a wandering thumb across his lip. The gourmand hesitated a bit before he dove in again. Kaneki could feel the suction between their lips, and Tsukiyama's tongue. Kaneki wondered if he should participate, but Tsukiyama seemed to enjoy being in control, so he simply let him explore his mouth.

Kankei knew that his eyes were supposed to be closed, but he was still taken aback by these events. His eyes remained open like a corpse.

He whimpered a bit when they finally broke apart. Kaneki began to twist his fingers together.

"I think that I've learned enough Tsukiyama-san." It was a plea.

"Don't be bashful," Tsukiyama advised.

Once again, as he had in many situations in his life, Kaneki just wanted to disappear under the table and let the void to take him, but it would be redundant at this point in his life. After all, the ghouls already had.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. Kaneki at once recognized the hulking heavily clothed form of Yomo. But, why was he alone? Where were the others?

"There is such a thing known as privacy, oui?" And just like that, the gourmand's eyes sunk into red fire and black ash. His ghoul eyes.

Kaneki stiffened. Great. He prayed that this would blow over quickly. Tsukiyama was apparently pissed at being interrupted while in the company of his rare delicacy.

"Um, it's a party," Yomo explained almost apologetically, "except that it's not, and I'm not staying. I decided to work instead. And get Kaneki."

_Escape. A perfect escape._

"Really?" Kaneki squeaked.

Kaneki took that opportunity to slide out of Tsukiyama's grasp.

"Yeah, no one is coming. The old man is feeling under the weather, and Touka has to study for her midterms...what has been going on here anyway?" Yomo must have noticed Kaneki's frantic expression.

"Yes, yes. The party." Tsukiyama said with a grimace. His eyes returned to their normal ultramarine blue. "Well, in that case I will just have to postpone it to this New Year's."

"New Year's it is then." Yomo nodded. "Are you ready to go, Kaneki?"

Kaneki nearly tripped over his feet in an effort to get to the door.

"Do you really have to go?" Kaneki could swear that Tsukiyama was pouting.

Kaneki considered himself truly blessed to have a handy excuse to use.

"Um, yeah. Yomo's taking me home and he drove all this way for me."

Well, our lessons will have to be postponed as well as our  _amour_." Tsukiyama said with a wink. "Maybe for the party, you could be my date, mon amante."

Kaneki couldn't help but imagined his lips pressed against his own. His cheeks flamed with his half-ghoul blood.

Kaneki recognized "amour" as love, but he couldn't help but wonder what  _mon amante_  could mean. Maybe it was best not to wonder.

2018 indeed promised to be an interesting year...


End file.
